Baking Like Boys
by Yousaydoctorisaywho
Summary: Valentine's Day is coming around and the boys are excited except there's one problem; They can't cook. Join Frank, Leo, Jason, and Percy as they attempt at baking, and end in a rather interesting ending.


Baking Like Boys

Valentine's Day was coming up at Camp Half-Blood and that was both a good thing and a bad thing. The good part is that the boys would be getting to spend time with their girlfriends. The bad part is how the boys would be preparing for the special day considering none of them knew how to cook. Percy was heading to the mess hall when Jason came up from behind him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Hey bro." Jason said with a wide grin.

Percy laughed and looked behind at Jason. "Why hello there bro, what are you up to."

"I was gonna ask the same question."

Percy just laughed again. "Trying not to panic. For Valentine's Day I wanted to make a special dinner for Annabeth but I can't cook."

Jason's eyes widen in a comical way. "Bro same! We should cook together."

"WHOA THERE HOLD THE PHONE YOU ARENT LEAVING FRANK AND I OUT." A voice screamed from across the camp.

Jason and Percy looked over and saw Leo strutting over with a very unpleased looking Frank.

Leo walked over and jumped into Percy's arms. "So what were you two knuckleheads talking about?"

Jason sighed. "We are talking about cooking for our girlfriends for Valentines Day considering we both can't cook."

Frank suddenly beamed. "Wait really? I wanted to cook for Hazel!"

Leo just looked at everyone and wrapped his arms around a very confused looking Percy's neck. "Well since Calypso probably wants something special I'll join you guys."

"Um no offense but your gonna blow us all up." Frank mumbled.

Everybody laughed and because Leo was in Percy's arms, slapped the backside of Percy's head. "I'm helping so clam it Water Boy."

Percy scowled and put Leo back down. The boys all secretly planned to tell their girlfriends that they were going shopping in New York and would be back later. What they were really doing is cooking at Percy's mom's apartment. After dinner at the mess hall, the boys got together and they would've looked like the band for the Wanted but Percy and Jason kept messing with each other while Leo kept jumping onto their backs making Frank look like the normal one. They finally got at the apartment at 7 and Percy's mom immediately attacked him with hugs and kisses making the boys laugh but then Percy proceeded to spray them all with water from the sink. As soon as they were all done fooling around, they all went through the cooking books to find some kind of cake.

"You need any help boys?" Sally called.

"No we're good mom!" Percy called.

"Hey how about a chocolate cake?" Jason asked.

"As long as the flour is glutton free, Calypso is allergic to glutton." Leo chimed in.

Percy giggled. "Aw so sweet leo."

"Clam it Water Boy." Leo growled.

"Stop flirting you two." Jason laughed.

Percy sprayed him again after that. "Alright so a glutton free chocolate cake." Frank said checking the ingredients.

They all agreed.

"Alright so Jason get 4 cups of flour and 4 cups of sugar along with 2 tablespoons of baking powder..." Frank droned on and on as the boys all each fumbled around each other trying to get the ingredients. At one point Percy decided it would be funny to just shoot the water into the bowl but that backfired. It swirled around the bowl and hit Jason straight in the face.

"AH WHAT THE-" He was cut off as the flour flew into the air and exploded on Jason's head.

Leo was doing the eggs and as soon as he had managed to get them in flour got into his nose.

"Uh oh, ahh... AhhAhhhhh... AHCHOO!" As leo sneezed, a cloud of flames blew into the bowl.

Percy loud out a shriek and sprayed down the fire. As soon as it was out the kitchen was silent until Sally entered the room.

"So boys did you- WHAT HAPPENED TO MY KITCHEN PERSEUS JACKSON!"

Percy winced and stood up. "We were trying to make a Valentines Day cake..." He mumbled.

Sally sighed. "Well you're not going to get anywhere if you cook like boys."

The four of them began to protest but Sally put up a finger. "Do you want help or not?"

2 hours later and they were leaving the Jackson's apartment with a huge cake.


End file.
